


Don't Worry Bro, We Got This

by QueenofLit



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Gen, Humor, avengers not being dicks about Matt's blindness, bit of abelism, reporters are dicks tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofLit/pseuds/QueenofLit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having teamed up so often with the Avengers, Matt knew it was going to come out eventually. He just hadn't quite expected this kind of reaction.</p><p>Okay, no, he had actually expected the disbelief and accusations. How the Avengers reacted to that, however, was... weird. </p><p>People mad at him? Usual. People defending him? Definitely weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry Bro, We Got This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kinkmeme prompt where the OP wanted your usual "Avengers find out Matt's blind" but with the more realistic take that one of them would defend Matt. This is just kind of what evolved from that.
> 
> Prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1742.html?thread=3898062#cmt3898062

The whole getting found out wasn't honestly surprising at this point. Matt had wound up finding himself going into the rest of the city more and more as those gangs tried their luck in Hell's Kitchen, which ultimately meant Matt wound up being in position to help or be helped by the Avengers. 

It was nice, actually, having some backup every now and then. And it wasn't just Matt helping out with giant aliens and doombots - Matt could call any of them up and they'd come down to his territory to help him if he asked for it.

So no, he wasn't surprised when they found out he was blind. Their reactions, however, were certainly unexpected. 

It had gone like this: they were trying to escape some fortress or other where they'd rescued a group of UN leaders. And reporters, because Matt couldn't simply get a break now could he? 

At least these ones were smart enough to save questions for afterwards - for now they were just recording everything on whatever cameras they happened to have. 

Matt had been in the front of the group since his hearing was the best. Which, of course, meant the last obstacle had to be a touch pad lock. 

Oh yeah, and the place was rigged to blow, so there was that.

"Tony!" He hollered once he figured out what the problem was. 

"Four-five-nine!" Tony yelled from the back of the group. "Then hit the red button!"

"Oh very helpful!" Matt retorted in frustration. "Someone else needs to do this!"

"It's right in fucking front of you Devil!" Tony cried, but he could already hear Natasha moving so hopefully someone was taking him seriously. However, no one seemed as alarmed as he was considering _the building was going to explode_. 

"Damnit Stark I'm blind!" Matt finally just screamed, which made Nat run faster finally thank you Jesus. "I don't think this lair is ADA compliant!"

"Move!" was Natasha's order which Matt gratefully obeyed. There was no screaming over this revelation, but he attributed it to the, you know, _exploding building_. 

They managed to get out of blast range just in time, and Matt covered his ears and only had a moment to be surprised as larger hands covered his before he was incredibly grateful. That was one _loud_ blast. 

"That help at all?" Steve asked, slowly taking his hands away. 

"A lot," Matt replied, slightly breathless. "Thanks." 

That seemed to open the flood gates, so to speak. One of their rescued civilians stormed over and started screaming. "Where the hell are you getting off claiming to be blind, huh?"

Okay, Matt did not need to deal with this shit today - especially from some random guy he'd just revealed himself to (therefore putting Foggy and Karen in danger) trying to save. "Oh what, so I can't do all of this with no light perception - if I was _really_ blind I should be wrapped in a blanket knitting or sleeping under a bridge is that it?"

"There are ways to get around just fine without sight," Steve interjected, bodily placing himself between Matt and the mystery man. 

Well that was... unexpected.

Matt was still reeling from the surprise as Cap really laid it on the guy. "He's more than capable of doing this and willing to take the consequences. If a blind man wants to fight for his home who the hell are we to stop him?" 

The indignation in the air was so thick Matt could practically taste it. "But there's no way he can do anything like this without sight, I mean come on! You can't expect me to-"

"Dude," Tony spoke up with that scoff which usually meant he had very poor thoughts on a person's intelligence. "Spiderman can literally stick to walls because he got bit by a radioactive spider. Most people die when they get radiated! Who are we to say what is or isn't possible any more? I've been reevaluating my definition of impossible since I got taken captive in the desert." 

"Maybe he's a mutant," Clint added, not allowing time for any more protests. "Maybe he's enhanced like Cap or Spiderman. Hell, he could be an alien for all we know - his other senses make up for it and he adjusts."

"Odin is half-blind," Thor's voice contributed to the defense, a deep note of something dark and watchful undercutting his normally joyful tone, "yet he is still the most feared warrior on the field of battle this side of the nine realms. He adjusted his way of viewing the world, gave more attention to a man's other senses, and continued on as he did before. A lack of sight has not kept several of Asgard's foes from being formidable threats, why should our companion be any different?"

"Unless you don't think a disabled man can be a superhero," Natasha added, casually wiping down her gun in a very obvious threat (judging by the winces and elevated heart rates, anyway). 

"Wait," Matt finally managed to interject now that he had a chance, "you're not... mad?" 

Steve turned around, slowly putting his hand on Matt's shoulder. It was so slow and sure a movement that it wouldn't surprise Matt with the contact, and he found himself touched by the gesture. "We're a little disappointed you didn't feel you could trust us with this," Steve replied gently, "but we understand. Why don't you come back to the tower with us, let Bruce take care of that cut, and we'll discuss ways to be a more efficient team when you help us out, alright?" 

"What cut?" Matt asked, trying for nonchalant. 

Steve's sigh said he wasn't impressed. "I don't think my senses are as heightened as yours, but I can still smell the blood soaking through your costume right now. Come on." 

"I'd do what he says," Clint interjected, "he's giving you the Cap's Disappointed in You Face, and it's pretty damn effective." 

"What's it look like?" Matt asked simply because he could and he was curious.

"Responsibility," Tony immediately said. 

"Stern disappointed pouting," Natasha added. 

"Pouting?" Steve questioned, putting on an affronted tone. 

"You purse your lips slightly," Nat answered with a matter-of-fact shrug. "It's not your fault - you've just got pouty lips."

Matt couldn't help it, he laughed. And promptly winced as he aggravated his ribs. 

Steve caught the motion and sighed. "And we'll wrap your ribs if you need it - come on."

So Matt went with them, as Tony joined by his side and started asking about what changes he needed to make to the tower for things to be easier for him, and would he mind testing some tablets because it was totally a niche market and Tony needed some good PR projects to make up for whatever he'd done to piss Pepper off this time.

*******

The story was all over the news when Matt got in to work the next day, and Foggy just shook his head at it all. "Well at least the debate about disabled superheroes is distracting them from trying to find out who you are," was Karen's cheerful comment. "What's that?"

Matt looked up, slightly startled. "Oh, uh - the blind Starkpad prototype," he answered, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. "I, uh, might have found bejewled and spent all night playing it." 

Foggy made some motion and proclaimed, "I'm throwing my hands in the air Murdock - don't blame me if they catch you."


End file.
